For every action, there is always a reaction
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Sequel to the Shadouge One-Shot "Pulling her out and into my sanctuary". Did Shadow mean what he felt back at the hospital? And what happened to that footage Sonic and his friends got that day?


**_A/N: Woo, after some pondering, I decided that "Pulling her out and into my Sanctuary" could have a potential sequel. This, is that sequel!_**

**_DISCLAIMERS: IF I DON'T OWN SEGA OR SSONIC, THEN THIS WOULD BE REAL!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>For every action, there is always an opposite and equal reaction:<strong>_

Rouge was putting on her garments, ready for a new day at G.U.N.

"Stupid, thinking Shadow actually had feelings for me, I could at least muster up some courage…"

About a week ago, Shadow had risked his life into saving Rouge's life. He had been critically injured and went into a coma and the hospital after the latest large robot of Eggman that had fell on top of him. Course, it took them a few minutes ranging to a couple hours for him to beat full health and resting peacefully.

However, what Rouge was talking about was a certain…moment that had occurred between them. She had, after witnessing Shadow's near-death experience, again, she was able to confess to Shadow, proclaiming her love for him. Of course, in such a pitiful fanfiction one-shot like that one, it was expected that those two would be a couple and there would sunshines and rainbows right?

**WRONG!** Because a few days ago…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, 4 days ago:<strong>_

_After the accident, Rouge had decided to go visit Shadow a day after they both each had their "first kiss". She was carrying a bouquet of flowers, along with a Chaos Emerald for a certain guest._

_"Shadow?"_

_Rouge popped her head into his room, seeing him a bit better than the previous day, just with a few more bandages wrapped around him._

_"Ergh…"_

_Shadow's eyes slowly started to open up, looking around the room in a hazy fashion._

_"What happened? Where am I?"_

_"You're in a hospital Shadz."_

_"Shadz?"_

_Shadow lightly cocked his head to look at the ivory bat next to him._

_"Rouge?"_

_"In the flesh, so how are you? Did you enjoy what you got last night?"_

_"Last night?"_

_"Yeah, you know, the night where we kissed and made out on this very hospital bed?"_

_Shadow looked at her with some hazy confusion in his eyes._

_"I…don't…remember anything about that."_

_Shock was then clearly written all over Rouge's face._

_"No, nononononono, you were awake! You did kiss me!"_

_Shadow struggled to sit up._

_"Rouge, I don't remember anything that is even similar to that."_

_"W-w-w-w-what?"_

_"Look, I don't have any words to say to you except, it is not happening, because it never did."_

_Just like a strike of lighting, Rouge had been hit with realization and had dropped the items that were once in her hands. She then silently sat in the corner, talking to herself._

_"How can he not remember? Wait a second, the nurse!"_

_Rouge thought back to the nurse's words at the time._

_"Miss Rouge, Shadow just had some anesthesia, so some details might not be with him. We had put some in him also last night, so please don't say anything too 'hard hitting', ok?"_

_The realization then hit her in the face._

_"Of course, the anesthesia must have been applied when we entered. He must have actually been emotionally tied, to me. So, he doesn't remember me confessing either…"_

_Shadow then looked at the corner._

_"Besides, I would have to actually know what these motivations made me 'kiss you,' because I don't have any."_

_**Flashback End.**_

* * *

><p>And so, with Rouge slightly cringing at the fact that he lost his memory of an important event to her, and potentially between them in their current relationship. She was alreadyheading downstairs for another day beside Shadow. She had begun cooking breakfast for two.<p>

"GOOD MORNING, ROUGE THE BAT."

Rouge looked behind her to see the one ton E-series robot walking out of a closet.

"Coming out of the closet again Omega?"

"TARGET ROUGE, WHERE IS TARGET SHADOW?"

Clanking of some metal shoes were coming down the staircase.

"Right here Omega."

The black hedgehog then descended from the staircase, showing no emotion in his face, making Rouge growl under her breath in irritation.

"Shadow…here's some breakfast!"

Rouge then threw the eggs that were currently still in the pan towards Shadow.

"Hmph."

Shadow effortlessly held out his hand, catching the eggs in his hand, stuffing them nto his mouth.

"Hurry up Rouge, we have to go and get to headquarters."

After Rouge washed the pan from the egg stains and oil, she started walking towards the door with anger on her mind.

"Hedgehogs…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later:<strong>_

"I can't believe I'm forced to walk with you to HQ when I could have easily used my motorbike!"

"Well, it's a share that the rocketshoes functions also broke down, meaning you are reduced to walking."

Rouge was clearly enjoying her company as she was smiling the entire time that she was walking beside him.

"But always as fun walking than riding on a motorcycle right?"

"No."

Rouge's ears were drooping a bit, causing her to lose some of her happiness.

"Something on your mind?"

Rouge's ears then perked up, looking at the concerned shadow.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

Shadow's expression of voided emotion returned, looking forwards at the G.U.N H.Q.

"Eeeeek! It's actually true!"

The two anthromorphics turned their heads to see a teenage girl with light brown, slightly curly shoulder length hair, brown-ish green eyes, wearing a light blue shirt, black blue jeans and black sketchers.

"It's true! It's true!"

Shadow was just confused.

"What's true?"

The teenage girl just ignored his question as she signaled something.

"Hey everyone! They're right here!"

Rouge looked at what the teenager was signaling, which at her shock and bewilderment was an IMMENSE mob of ravaging fans running towards the couple, along with a couple cellphones and cameras flashing in their direction. And to top it all off, all of them were bombarding with slews of questions.

"Oh dear looordddd!"

Some of the girls were trying to glomp his "fluffy" chest hair. Others were still bombarding from the many questions.

"Is it true?"

"Can you kiss her?"

"Have you two done it?"

"Are you getting married?"

"Did you record yourselves doing it?"

"Is this a date?"

"Do either if you like someone else?"

Shadow's look was absolute shock of what they were saying. First off, most of the things seemed ridiculous; second, most of them were about him and Rouge. Third, still no idea what was going on.

"Leaving now."

Suddenly, Rouge quickly grabbed Shadow's arms and took to the skies in a flash, thundershooting him to a building roof to escape them.

"We are already going to be late, and I don't want to be anymore than we are already."

Shadow nodded at the ivory bat, moving forwards again towards the headquarters.

"Wait Shadow, I think we won't be able to enter from here."

"Why?"

Rouge pointed at the front door, which they were both able to see fans from the corners of the entrance.

"Crap in a bucket. We won't pass them like this."

"But I do know one. Just let me grab your arms."

Shadow did as he was told, first grasping his hands with Rouge's, both of them flying into the air, high, alone. Do I need to drop anymore hints?

"Rouge, we're kinda a bit high. Perhaps as high as the- what are you doing?"

Rouge was daydreaming in the cluds, but quickly brought her attention back to her shadowy hedgehog.

"Sorry, I think we're above the base"

As Rouge lowered them into and behind the gates, they shortly heard an array of cheers and screams.

"April! Right there!"

"Rouge?"

"I don't even know anymore."

They both in irritation walked in, trying as best as they could to ignore the wild cries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the base:<strong>_

"Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat checking in and reporting for duty."

The secretary got off the laptop to see the two anthros with their G.U.N Ids.

"Ah…so I see things are going smoothly between you two."

Shadow just put in the time they had a rrived.

"I believe so."

"It's always a good thing to take things nice and easy right?"

"Ok, moving in and out of here!"

Rouge nervously was pushing Shadow away from the secretary, hoping he didn't cath on what she had implied, and dragging him towards his office.

"Alright Shadow, your office is this way, mine is across, over there, gotta move, see ya!"

Rouge quickly ran into her office, slammed the door, and leaving Shadow with an absolute blank look and confusion to what had just happened.

"Something isn't right. Usually she is much calmer than this."

Shadow then started walking into his own respective office, filing some paperwork, along with a round of target practice with the insane amount of magnums and guns that laid inside his desk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rouge's office:<strong>_

Rouge was boringly checking, writing and even drawing all over the paper and actual documents that were needing to be filed. She decided to put her head down on the desk, looking at a secret photo that not even her best friends could see.

"Shadow…he is just so-"

A knock was then heard on the locked door, maker her quickly put the photo…somewhere else, per-say.

"Can I come inside?"

She instantly recognized the voice, leaping from the desk, along with scattering the papers, opening the door, showing who and what she considered as her "nightly prince".

"Shadow…"

"Rouge…"

For once, Shadow had a look of actual happiness and emotions, rather than his usual stoic and cold stare.

"Rouge, I've been…thinking of things, more specifically and especially, us.

He then pulled out from behind him one of her favorite jewels, a diamond.

"Oh, my gosh, Shadow…"

"Truth is Rouge, I…lo-"

"ROUGE! ARE YOU DONE WITH THAT PAPERWORK THAT YOU HAD BEEN ASSIGNED WITH 20 MINUTES AGO?"

This, was sadly all a dream.

"Ugh, no, but I'll be done in a second commander!"

"When you are finished, I want you and Shadow in my office in two minutes! Understood?"

"Sigh…yes sir…"

As the commander left her locked room, Rouge looked at the photo she had in her hand.

"It would always be a dream. Of course he'll never say anything like that to me. Might as well get things over with and get Shadow to the commander."

As Rouge finished the last piece of paper, she put it back into the folder, left it in a chute by the door labeled "Finished Work" and knocked on Shadow's abode.

"I'm assuming that this is the time we meet our superior."

"Yeah…"

Shadow then opened the door, holding his own folder.

"Let's go then."

As he put the folder in the same chute, they started walking down the aisle, I mean walked down the hallway to get married, I mean see the commander.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Commander's office:<strong>_

The air inside the unnecessarily large room was a bit tense. It was obviously shown that fact since the commander was pacing back and forth for an unprecedented amount of time, with a large look of sternness on his face.

"So…Commander…any reasons that we are here?"

Rouge could tell that he wasn't in any mood for jokes.

"Rouge, I just have one question."

Shadow clearly looked at Rouge, because he knew that it only directly involved her more than him. Reason why he was called down in his opinion was to get a new gun.

"I was informed after a certain injury of agent Shadow, you took off for a few days, having cleared a week of hours, and had these made unofficial vacation dates without my permission."

His face then turned to a scowl.

"Care to explain?"

Rouge then clearly had remembered that she forgot to sign herself out for the days that she wasn't at HQ to visit Shadow.

"Umm…commander, sir, I think you're over thinking and overreacting. I was just visiting Shadow to keep him company and show concern for him."

The commander just scoffed and took hold of a remote that seemed to control the screen and projector that he turned on.

"I think you've shown more than enough consideration and accompaniment for him that was needed."

The commander just scoffed and took hold of a remote that seemed to control the screen and projector that he turned on.

"I think you've shown more than enough consideration and accompaniment for him that was needed."

The projector turned on, playing a certain video.

"Shadow…"

"Rouge…"

The bat then climbed onto the hospital bed, her being on top of Shadow.

"I never knew, that you liked me Shadow, why did you?"

"You reminded me of Maria, as much as I wanted to let that go, I loved her, and now, those feelings have transferred to you…"

The kiss intensified, with Rouge smothering him with as much love that she was offering to him.

"Please, I love you too. Let's enjoy the moment…"

Shadow's heart rate, displayed by the heart monitor, was racing, or more specifically, 93 bpm.

"Mmm, mmmm, ah, Shadow…love you, so much…"

As their actions continued the people watching the video footage had different reactions and facial expressions. For one, Rouge was completely shocked, embarrassed, and a little guilty for her foreplay with Shadow. For Shadow, his shock was much more, that he was filled with so much rage that he needed to blow something up.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

And with that, Shadow threw a golden energy spear at the screen, turning it off…in a sense.

"Now, I have arranged a suitable punishment for the both of you."

The G.U.N. commander turned his head towards his employees. Rouge squeaked a bit in protest.

"Uh, sir, how many people have seen, or heard of this footage?"

The commander just sighed.

"I'm afraid your actions have first started spreading when your friend Sonic the Hedgehog posted this up on my Facebook page."

"You have a facebook page?"

"Now is not the time. Eventually, the video had reached the website YouTube, along with it being posted there on my YouTube channel."

"Seriously, you have a YouTube channel?"

"MY POINT IS, that this video has already been seen by the entire nation and world. So far, 2000000 viewers have seen this. For this, you will no longer be working together in your Team unit, or as partners."

Rouge's face was then spread into another face of shock, for she wasn't able to work with the loe of her life. It had been exposed so I can refer to it as this now.

"That's just fine with me."

Rouge then turned to look at the very crush she had, where his gaze that was fixed on her had practically no emotion.

"B-b-b-but Shadow, I-"

"I think we both heard and seen enough. It would be better this way. I won't have something holding me back now."

Shadow then walked out with no words, taking one of the firearms out of the spare bins near the door, leaving the commander alone with Rouge. With this action made by the black hedgehog, Rouge fell to her knees in despair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Much later, after another day at G.U.N:<strong>_

"Shadow the hedgehog, checking out."

Shadow wordlessly took his card from the Secretary and walked away before anyone could catch him.

"Shadow wait!"

He just turned his head with a look of stillness, seeing the bat catch up with him.

"What do you want? You already destroyed my dignity with that footage the blue baka(idiot) put up."

"Please Shadow, please understand my-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE DAMN ABOUT YOUR NEEDS!"

She was clearly shocked at what Shadow had spat in her face about, which normally would have hurt the black speedster, but he was too serious to care for himself.

"Just let it go. We are nothing more than companions, allies, platonic."

"But why?"

Shadow then stopped while they were walking.

"Because you would just get hurt like Maria. Nothing more. Seeing you get hurt from the amount of pain that would come from me to you would be unfair. I don't want to see you suffer. It's better that nothing is crossed between us."

As Shadow started walking away from her, she just called out to him for a second.

"Shadow, remember this, even if everyone in the world will be against you, know that I will always remain by your side."

Shadow stopped momentarily, before answering.

"I will never forget."

He then teleported away, via Chaos Control, leaving her all lonely, forcing her to fly back to her apartment.

"Hedgehogs…"

As she flew around, she saw some of the happy couples below on the ground, holding hands, going on a date, even sharing a kiss or two in public.

"Everyone is so happy, I wish that could have happened to me and Shadow…"

She landed for a minute to first look at the boutique nearby, but was hesitant on going inside.

"Facing some relationship problems?"

Rouge then turned around, to see one of the fans' favorite couples, Sonamy.

"Sonic, Amy, what are you doing?"

Amy then squeezed Sonic's body with a hug.

"We are on a date!"

Sonic quickly started having a look of suffucation from the hug that she was giving him.

"Emergency! Can't breathe Amy!"

"Sorry, still trying to lighten those."

Amy lightened the hug she was giving, letting Sonic breathe air.

"Ok, what's the problem Rouge?"

Rouge gave them a snarl.

"Thanks to you guys, I lost my potential relationship with Shadow!"

"Hey, don't blame just us. Knuckles and Tails were the ones who put it onto Facebook."

"What?"

Sonic just sighed.

"Look, not important, here is our point. If you don't want to lose him, try to reason and convince him as best as you can. You reallly want him, don't give up on him. Don't let anyone control that, not even your boss."

"But-"

"Your choice Rouge. I'm just saying."

As Sonic and Amy walked away from the club, they had contempt smiles on their faces.

"Think she'll go for it?"

"Most definetely."

As Rouge watched them walked away, she ran inside, getting ready for what she was going to do next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A secluded training area:<strong>_

"Dya!"

Our favorite (or too much of a fan favorite to some), was doing something that he did best. Training.

"Grah-hahahahaha!"

Shadow then started punching the makeshift targets that he had set up, mostly that were from recycled materials at the Reuse center and Rouge's recycle bin.

"Die!"

He homing attacked the target, up into the air, getting his hand full of yellow energy.

"Chaos Spear!"

A burst of yellow energy then fired from his hand, htting the target and literally breaking it apart and burning some of it.

"I'm expending too much of my energy…"

Shadow then picked up some of the trash that was still around and put it back into the bag that he carried to the location.

"Ha…"

He then sat by the base of a tree, arms above his head, getting ready for some sleep…

Until he heard a twig snap.

"Who's there!"

Shadow leapt up from his spot, randomly having a rifle in his hand for any threats.

"Show yourself coward!"

Soon, a face that Shadow didn't wish to see emerged from the direction he was pointing at.

"Rouge? What do you want?"

Rouge started coming up to him that she was dangerously close to her face.

"You, are just so damn amazing."

Rouge then started moving herself closer to the hedgehog, which made him collide with the tree into his back.

"Rouge, stop standing so close to me…please?"

Shadow's composure was somehow breaking, leaving him a bit vulnerable as her face came closer to his.

"Shadow, there's nothing stopping me, I want to say this now, I,"

Her lips that were covered in a bright shade of pink lipstick moved closer to his lips, waiting for the inevitable moment of pleasure to come.

"NO!"

He then shot up, realizing that it was just a dream, finding himself with him sitting with his back to the tree.

"My gosh, that was painful."

He then calmed himself down, breathing, and then resting his back to the tree, however thoughts started flooding his head.

"Great, what is this emotion? I feel attached, somehow that it seems stronger than a friendship. It feels like when I'm right next to her, my heart pounds a thousand beats a mile…that kiss, that happened when I was in anesthesia, it was real, but what made me have a motivation for her?"

A flashback of the previous week flashed before him.

"That time when I saved her from the falling robot, I risked my own life, for hers, to ensure her safety…"

A second image, showing Maria and Rouge, was then imprinted.

"Maria, and Rouge, my feelings for them are one in the same."

The final image came to him, making him gasp.

"I see…so what I feel for Rouge is stronger than any of my emotions for a friendship, a friendship stronger than Maria's."

A few footsteps were then heard, making his ears twitch, catching the attention of the hedgehog.

"Dammit."

Shadow got up from his rest to see the Ivory bat he was thinking about, in a red dress that had seemed very form fitting, and was able to show off some impressive qualities of herself.

"Rouge?"

"Shadow, I'd been thinking of some things…"

"Go on, elaborate."

Rouge was a bit shocked from his statement. Usually he would shrug it off or told her to tell some other person in his state, but he seemed more like he wanted to listen.

"Shadow, I am just going straight to the point. I don't care what the world thinks, I don't care what our boss thinks, I don't care what YOU might think of me in the future. I love you, and there's nothing stopping me from saying that."

Shadow have never seen Rouge be so, forward. His mind then started thinking of a possible response for this.

"Um…I don't know what to say…"

Rouge then pouted a little.

"Just as I thought, I'm just thrown to the side."

She turned around, looking like she was about to run away, but Shadow caught her by the arm.

"Rouge wait."

The ivory bat quickly turned around, only to be met by a swift kiss to the lips.

"I didn't want to hurt you, nor did I want you to get hurt. I'll make sure no one does that, I will make sure you won't suffer the same fate as Maria."

"Shadow…"

"Rouge…I love you…"

The kiss then intensified, leaving them in another moment of bliss. Shadow was finally speaking in his emotions, to Rouge's gratitude, and Rouge didn't care what the commander said. She would still cherish him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning:<strong>_

Rouge and Shadow exited the house hand in hand, smiling.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As they walked out of Club Rouge, they prepared to be bombarded with the potential amount of increasing fangirls.

"They're right there!"

Shadow then teleported out of the way, continuing to move forward with Rouge, to the center of the city.

"Hey! It's Shadouge!"

"Yeah! Why not you two kiss again!"

"Yeah! Kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

They just ignored the crowd, continuing = to walk forwards. Until...

"Oh good lord…"

On the conveniently placed jumbo-tron in the heart and middle of the city, it was another piece of footage from last night, making the two who made those actions blush, except for Shadow who was filled with rage.

"SOOONNNNIIIICCCC!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow+Rouge: *blushing*<strong>

**Fangirls: *squealing while some had nosebleeds***

**SEGA employees: *banging their heads against a desk or wall***

**Well, this was a success! R&R!**


End file.
